Castiel's Heaven
by that-whovian-nerdfighter
Summary: Cas tells Dean about his heaven which he saw briefly after April killed him.


"Dean" said Sam.

No, not Sam. He looked like Sam, he sounded like Sam, but his tone indicated that he wasn't Sam, but Ezekiel. Dean didn't know why he had to keep popping up so much. As much as he appreciated Ezekiel healing his brother he often worried that Sam would notice that a friggin angel was taking over his body every five minutes. It made Dean uneasy, especially with the close call he encountered when Zeke had to save Charlie.

"What is it, Zeke?" Dean asked. Ezekiel looked somewhat surprised that he could tell the difference between him and Sam already. He gave Dean a quick head tilt, then carried on.

"Sam is healed now, I am clear for departure at any time" Ezekiel said, almost happily. He wasn't the only one pleased by this statement. Dean thanked Ezekiel for helping Sam and getting him back to normal. According to Zeke, it was the least he could do, but he was glad to be on his way. They shook hands, and that was that, Zeke was gone. Sam (now 100% definitely Sam) collapsed into a heap on the ground. Dean carried him to his bedroom and laid him down to sleep until he recovered from his un-possession.

Dean was on his way to the kitchen when he realized something; _Cas can come back now, _said a small voice in his head. Quickly Dean rushed to the phone to call his friend. He had let Cas borrow one of his cellphones just in case of an emergency. The phone gave a few rings, probably because Cas wasn't sure how to answer it. Surely enough, he picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hello?" said the voice on the other line. That was Cas, that was _definitely _Cas. Dean exhaled with relief. He had been worrying about Cas since the day he had to leave the bunker, and it was good to know that he was safe.

"Cas it's me. Sam's all healed up, you can come back now". There was a pause. Suddenly Dean felt guilty, an emotion he thought he'd be rid of for a while after Zeke left. He prayed that Cas wouldn't resent him after he made him pack up and leave. Dean waited in silence, and the line went dead. Dean's mouth went dry. Cas didn't - no, he _wouldn't_. He would never hang up on Dean, would he? Had Dean really been that big of a dick to his friend? His remorse quickly turned to worry. What if Cas had been attacked? What if the angels had found him? Dean had no idea where Cas was so if Cas was in danger, he had no way of helping him. Dean paced frantically, not knowing what to do. He couldn't go looking for Cas, not with Sam alone and unconscious in the bunker. He just had to hope that Cas was okay.

Hours pass, and Dean found himself in the living room watching Game of Thrones to distract himself from everything. There was a sudden knock on the door. _Could that be…?_ He wondered. Dean hurried to open the door, and when he did he was greeted with two words. Those same two words that always welcomed him. Those two words that made his heart skip every time he heard them, and they were always spoken from the same voice;

"Hello, Dean" said Cas. Dean pulled Cas into a tight embrace before he could say anything else. For once, Cas actually returned the hug. They just kind of stood there for a while, taking each other in. After a while Dean pulled back, giving Cas a stern look.

"Don't ever do that again" he said, "I had no idea what happened to you. I thought you were pissed at me, or maybe Bartholomew got to you or... Just don't do that…"

"I'm sorry, Dean. I didn't mean to make you worry" Cas replied.

"It's alright. You're safe, that's what matters." Dean started to smile a bit "Now go get yourself cleaned up, you look terrible". Dean didn't actually think that, though. Truth be told, there was no one he'd rather be looking at right now. Cas smiled back at him, then made his way to the extra bedroom.

Later on Dean and Cas found themselves sitting side-by-side on the couch. Cas talked about his time with Garth, seeing as he was the safest one besides Sam and Dean to be living with. Dean couldn't help but laugh at this, the two were so different. After a while everything just got quiet. Not in an uncomfortable way, they just sat there appreciating each other's presence. Cas broke the silence somewhat abruptly.

"I never told you about my heaven, did I?" he asked. The way he said this, it sounded like some kind of confession.

"Your heaven?" Dean asked.

"Yes" Cas said, as if it were obvious. When he noticed the confused expression Dean still bared he continued, "When April killed me I got a quick glimpse at my heaven. I've never had my own heaven before since angels are immortal." he explained.

"Yeah and…?" Dean waited, but to no avail. They both fell silent, and Cas looked afraid to say what he wanted to. Not _too_ afraid, however.

"It was with you, Dean" Cas professed, looking down. He couldn't see it but Dean's eyes were slowly widening whilst he tried to register what Cas had just said. Cas went on, "I say this because, well… When I look around, _this_ is my heaven. This is all I could ever ask for. Just…you...us." Cas' face was red now. Dean didn't know how to approach this; it was so much to take in. He did the only thing he could think of; he took Castiel's face in his hands and kissed him hard on the mouth. Dean poured all he had into that kiss, and hell if Cas didn't kiss him back. It wasn't heated, just loving. They both needed air after a while though, and had to pull away. Dean pressed his forehead against Cas', not wanting to stay too far apart from him. Dean smiled.

"Y'know," he said "this might just be my heaven too".


End file.
